<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nature Of The Beast by DarkRomance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063476">The Nature Of The Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance'>DarkRomance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band), rock music - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Dressing Room, Hate, Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is moody and it seems as usually, Ray, is intent on taking it out on his brother, Dave, both violently and sexually. At the same time, Ray is the only one who can get Dave off in a most satisfactory manner. Dave is willing to put up with Ray, if only for this reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Davies/Ray Davies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nature Of The Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hate you!" Ray spat at his younger brother, Dave. Dropping the mike, and quickly setting his guitar down, Ray turned and marched offstage to the dressing room where he grabbed a bottle of liquor and took a swig, not even looking at the label.</p><p>Ray was having one of his "moods" again, and no doubt he would be blaming it all on Dave, at the same time, Dave should know better than to act silly on stage, even if he was barely of legal age. </p><p>The rest of the band members put their equipment up as the concert goers filed out of the building. Going backstage each made sure to remain quiet, not knowing how Ray would be. Dave was last, and went straight for the booze, like brother like brother, only Dave stuck with beers and sometimes pills at this point.</p><p>Ray was draped across an ugly old sofa, eyes closed, his hands resting on his stomach, bottle nearby. "Aren't you going to ask why I hate you?" Ray wondered, eyes still closed. Dave had grown weary of this 'game' they were constantly playing and decided he would answer how he had always wanted to.</p><p>"No, Ray, I don't know why and most importantly, I don't care." Dave took another swig of beer and tried to act cool, but in reality he was a bundle of nerves after saying that. </p><p>Ray sat up quick and stared at Dave, gritting his teeth. "You don't care, huh?" Ray's voice was raised, and his hands were now on his hips. Dave swallowed hard and replied with, "Nope."</p><p>Leaping off the sofa Ray smacked his brother's pretty face across the cheek, causing it to turn crimson. Dave gasped and put his hand to the area which was growing hot. Glancing up at Ray he looked as if he could shed tears. Not tears of sadness, however, more like rage. </p><p>With tight lips he ordered Dave to his dressing room, and he knew Ray would be right behind. Taking a last few swigs of the bottle of booze he pushed his way into Dave's dressing room and locked it behind him. Dave had a look of defiance, this only made Ray desire him more.</p><p>Walking over, he shoved Dave up against the wall and pinned him there by his shoulders before bringing his booze laden lips to the other's for a deep kiss. Dave closed his eyes, and tried not to gag on the taste of Ray's tongue as it collided with his own. Soon he was squirming, but Ray thrust his hips into Dave, letting him know that he was hard. </p><p>Dave's body reacted similarly, and even though he knew this was wrong, no one could satisfy his desires like his brother, and Dave knew that their fucking soothed the beast deep inside Ray, if only for a short while. Keeping this from the band and everyone else was all they had to do.</p><p>Pulling at Dave's pretty hair, Ray then caressed his brother's cheeks and kissed where he had hit him. "I don't hate you, you know, Dave. I love you." Ray whispered. "I can't tell anyone that, you know, so when I tell you I hate you, know that this me saying the opposite." Dave nodded, thinking his brother mad. Perhaps, they both were.</p><p>Moving to Dave's neck he gently licked and sucked it, so as not to leave a mark. Dave let out a little moan, and began to undo his trousers. "That's right, show me how hard you are for me." Ray hissed, undoing his own trousers. Both men took turns stroking each other and then Ray took one of his large hands and grabbed their cocks and began rubbing them together. </p><p>"Oh, oh..oh god..." Dave whined. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from letting out a louder moan which would give them away. Just as Dave thought he would come right then, Ray let go and growled, "Turn around, and show me yer arse." Dave dropped his trousers and turned to face the wall, hands on it to brace himself. Ray moved in closer and began to stick his long skinny calloused fingers over Dave's sweet sensitive spot, causing him to buck. </p><p>"You never admit it, but I know you fucking want this, want me..." Dave slowly nodded, revealing his secret. "Good." Ray replied before spitting on his hand and slowly sticking a finger in. Dave breathed heavily and wished he'd something to grip. When they were in the hotel rooms he would bite the pillows and grip the bed, here, there was nothing. </p><p>"The baby oil is at the hotel, yeah?" Dave whined. "So it is, and yet, here we are." They had done it this way before, they were going to do it this way again. After stretching Dave, he thrust his cock swiftly between Dave's cheeks, and he cried out. Ray put a hand over his brother's mouth and began riding him hard. Dave was flush with the wall tempted to bite one of Ray's fingers. Perhaps back at the hotel, later.</p><p>Ray throbbed deep inside Dave, and Dave, using his free hand did his best to arch his lower half so he could wank. It was no use, Ray was the dominant one, and Dave just rubbed his cock against the wall for friction. In fact, it wasn't long before he was spurting his seed all over the wall, smearing it. </p><p>Eventually, Ray came with an intensity that rocked Dave all over again. Pulling out, Ray's come rolled out of his brother's arse down his leg. Both were satiated, but Ray had one last thing to say. "Next time, you hold back and let me come first, you got that?" Dave, realizing how difficult that could be, just nodded. He was never one to hold back on anything, ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>